


Soulbound

by Maggie_the_Red_Vane_Trevelyan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_the_Red_Vane_Trevelyan/pseuds/Maggie_the_Red_Vane_Trevelyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope the translation is correct.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Soulbound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaosfay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/gifts).



Solas watched Ghanima from the walkway outside his room. He observed her stroll the parapets; heavy and stolid. Quite the feat for something as lithe and tiny as she was, he thought. Night covered the sky to the east and the air turned cold. Ghanima shivered, making her way toward her tower. Solas followed silently, thinking she was unaware of his presence, and quietly slipped up the stairs into her tower room.

She sensed him long before he made his way up the long staircase. Creators, she’d learned the feel of his magic so quickly; the supple bend and pull of the Fade that was uniquely his. She recognized it intimately after their first meeting, and reveled in the feel of him approaching her bedroom. He was hot and insistent, thrumming with an undercurrent of something he was afraid to name. He stalked up behind her, graceful and silent, knowing now she was aware of him. She stood on her balcony, wrapped in muslin the color of the forest floor after the rain. The dress hugged her top and flowed down like the breath of autumn…Vivianne must have helped her cut down from something Orlesian, he thought. She was ethereal; a spirit of the woods, and he was overcome with wonder that such a woman, such a force of nature, could want to be with him. 

As he reached her, she turned into his arms, pupils blown wide and a flush already on her cheeks. Solas tugged her gently toward him and leaned down to her lips. He stopped just short of kissing her, and her sharp intake of breath made him chuckle. He reached up to grab her chin and gently, oh so gently, he turned her head allowing him access that part of her neck that made her legs tremble when he touched her. As his lips came in contact with her skin, she moaned—a sinful and delicious sound he would never tire of hearing. As he continued to kiss languidly down the side of her neck, the moan became a growl. Of hunger, desire, frustration…oh the fire in this woman! He gently nipped the sensitive skin and as she melted into him, he bit her neck where her lovely mahogany skin met her shoulder. She let out a wild cry and tore away from him, eyes burning with lust and frustration, and he knew she was going to bite back. Ghanima grabbed him and pulled him into her so fast, he had to thrust his knee between her legs to keep from falling over. As she squirmed on him, she pulled his face to hers in a searing kiss. She was fire and rage and love and she kissed him with a fervor he could barely keep up with. Her lips were soft and pliant and he opened under her. She took his bottom lip between her teeth, and he groaned. He felt her chuckle, rather than heard it, and she kissed him. More deeply than anything he’d ever felt. She stroked his soul with the fire in her, stoked his passion beyond what he had ever known. Her tongue was velvet heat as it danced with his…her teeth nipped his lips as she drank him in. Solas took her breath as his own as he pushed her up against the wall of the balcony, sliding a hand up the leg she wrapped around him. His erection pushed up against the heat at her center. He could feel the slick fire even through his trousers…she had gone without smalls…and the knowledge she knew he was coming spiked the heat in his blood. He had never known anyone who could anticipate him the way she could. She knew he’d be there tonight, and she wanted him. 

He pushed one hand into the hair at the back of her head, his other arm going back around her waist. He drew her roughly against him and again, he covered her mouth with his. Expertly, gently, insistently, Solas drank her in. The feel of her teeth against his lower lip, the way she gasped as he stroked her, the way she almost floored him when she sucked his tongue between her lips. Solas felt the stirrings of her magic envelope him and his answered in kind; something he was utterly unprepared for. He knew in the back of his mind just how dangerous it was that he answered her so readily. He pushed it out of his mind though as she broke their kiss and gently nipped the bottom of his ear. Pulling his hand from her head, he wrapped her other leg around him and carried her toward the bed. The heat coming of her burned him inside and he placed her on the edge of the bed. He separated from her long enough to pull his shirt over his head and watched her hungry gaze drink him in. Her magic began to flow again, reaching into his corona in such a way he was almost undone on the spot. Ghanima reached up to his trousers to free his straining erection, her energy almost overwhelming him. Breathe, he thought to himself, or this was going to be over before it even started. As she pulled his pants and smalls down over his waist, she reached forward and licked him from shaft to tip. Solas growled, a feral sound, and Ghanima took him fully into her mouth. Her breath, her fire, her heat, her magic surrounded him and he had to gently pull himself away. He was here for her tonight. She looked up at him with a question in her eyes, lips full and slick. He smiled reassuringly at her and knelt down.

On his knees in front of her, Solas proceeded to kiss up the inside of her leg, nipping and then soothing, caressing her calf, her thigh, and when he reached her hip, Ghanima lay back on the bed with a sigh. He pushed the feather-light fabric up around her waist and paused just short of her desperate ache. He felt her hold her breath as he hovered above the fire in her center. She grabbed the hem of her skirt and pulled the whole thing over head, gasping as she felt the ghost of his mouth so close and not nearly close enough. Solas glanced up at her now naked form and watched as she threw her head back and took her breasts in her delicate hands. Her dark skin glistened in the light from the candles and her magic vibrated against his. He grabbed both her legs and gently set them on his shoulders as he knelt to worship the brilliant heat she bathed him in. 

“Please, Solas,” she whispered through swollen lips, hands gently kneading her breasts. 

If he had needed encouragement, that would have done him in. As it was, he could not stop his magic from curling around hers as he bent his head toward the fire. He placed gently kisses at the apex of her thighs, and as she moaned, he took her into his mouth. Her passion burned his face as he licked her, wet and slick and ready. Gently, he let his tongue slide into her and back out, relishing the sounds that tore from her throat. She coated his mouth and chin as he thrust into her, moving her hips, maddened by his languid pace. He licked her essence from base to clit and as she started to come off the bed, he greedily sucked the swollen pearl of her fire into his mouth. With gentle sweeps of his tongue, he started lightly so as to not overwhelm her. She came back down to the bed, her magic reaching inside him, and he began to move in earnest. Back and forth his tongue glided over her swollen flesh as he sucked her into his mouth, lightly grazing the sensitive spot with his teeth. He inhaled her like a man suffocating, her scent his air, her moans his fuel. He inserted a finger into her as he continued the feather-light movement of his tongue against her clit. He added a second, pumping slowly as he increased the pressure of his mouth until she was crying for him, his name a prayer, her magic wild and hot. She was lost to the feel of his mouth, the rough texture of his tongue, and as he pulled her in one more time, she exploded around him. Her hips came off the bed, his shoulders supporting her weight as he guided her through her climax. She clenched her legs around his head, holding him in place as she rode out the high, breathing fiercely, glowing as her corona settled back into her body. She was breathtaking when she fell apart in his arms…his own fire spirit, glorious in her release. As she came back into herself, she slowly unwound her legs and scooted fully onto the bed. She watched him stand, erection prominent and wet with his own need. He crept over her body, watching the hunger that lingered in her eyes, knowing his were burning as well.  
He gently took a nipple into his mouth, and as she gasped his name, he sucked the hardened bud between his teeth. 

“Ghanima,” he whispered, so full of longing and need, he felt he’d explode on the spot. 

She nodded her consent and grabbed his shaft, pulling him to her entrance. With a deep breath, he sank into her slowly. They gasped in unison as he seated himself fully inside her. Fire, blazing between them, took hold of Solas, and he could do nothing but move at her insistent heat. They flared together, his magic now twining with hers, until they were both glowing. She lifted her hips to meet his every thrust as he put one of her legs over his shoulder. He could feel her tighten, this angle giving him access to her very center; like molten lava she washed over him and his breathing became erratic. He bent his head to lavish her breast and when he put his thumb on her still-swollen clit, she growled his name. Faster, and not altogether gently, he slid in and out of her as her nails raked a trail up his back. She pulled his head to hers and kissed him furiously, hungrily, biting and sucking, her hands grasping for purchase on his back. A few more flicks of his thumb, and he felt her tense around him. As their magic came together in a shower of burning pleasure, she fell apart in his arms. Watching her, as she moaned his name and pulsed around his shaft, Solas followed her, growling and feral as he threw his head back in the most intense pleasure he’d ever felt. He thrust a few more times, riding out his climax to meet hers. 

When they both began to breathe again, he gently pulled himself off of her and kissed her slowly. She was still fire and brimstone, but sated and happy. She looked at him with glazed eyes, full of love and contentment and happiness. As he lay next to her, she curled into him and they relaxed in the glow of the firelight. Still slick with sweat, he idly kissed the saltiness of her shoulder and stroked her belly. Her breathing began to even out, and before long, she was asleep. Their magic, whether she was aware of it or not, had changed tonight. His connection to the Fade hummed in a way unfamiliar to him, but not at all unpleasant. As his eyes began to feel heavy, he knew they were inexplicably tied now. He would always be able to feel her, to find her, and it would feel like losing a part of his soul if he had to break that connection. 

A feeling of dread settled in his gut as he realized, something he had tried so hard to avoid. He was hers and he could not stay. He wanted so badly to wake her up, and tell her, in the glow of their lovemaking, everything he was and all he felt for her. But he knew, to keep her safe, he was going to have to break both of their hearts…and it would be soon.


	2. Epilogue

Emma Vhen'an,

Abelas, enansal'ara. Sahlin isalan melana'el. 'ma'inan in na'numin. Na'sal an ma arla. Haran lethal'lan, 'a'nehn'var, 'ma'nehn'var. Viran u'ven. Melana emma. El'sal'en numa in alas; el'lath'in'en era samahl. Ar souveran, 'ma'sa’lath. Sulen, Ghanima. Tuas atisha na'abelas. Ara'sal u'num. Inan na'sal, eth 'ma'lath'in. Rosas, samahlassahlin. Enan ea na'uth, El'vhen etha – el'vhen sal'en revas'nadas. 'ma'lath El'vhen, ara'val vhen'an, tuan el'sal'en uth'tu.

Ma Lathan,  
Solas

 

My Heart,

I sorrow, my blessing. In this moment I want more time. The window to my soul dwells inside your tears, my one love. Your spirit is my home. I fear, little heart, your joy, my joy are lost. I walk a lonely path. Time I am. Our spirits sorrow on earth; our hearts dream laughter. I am weary, my one love. Sing, Ghanima. Make your sorrow peaceful. My spirit cries alone. I dwell in your soul making my heart safe. Stand tall, laugh; now in this moment. I come to be yours eternally when our people be safe—our people’s spirits’ inevitable freedom. For the love of the people, I journey home to make our spirits forever one.

I love you,  
Solas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the translation is correct.


End file.
